Heroes From Another World
by crafty-boy-FTW
Summary: In this adventure we follow two teens as they take on a new world, make new friends and unleash power beyond compare James and George are the Heroes From Another World. Short summary I know but just read and enjoy. rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes From Another World **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spyro or School related everything else yes I own. (Unless something belongs to someone that I don't know about.)**

**Hello this is Crafty-Boy-FTW with my first story! I just want to say that I will create these stories to my best ability and try to produce stories worth reading. Since this is my first story I wouldn't expect too much but you never know. Anyway without further ado I present to you Where It All Began. **

**(Line here)**

**Chapter 1: A normal morning in sinister times **

It's not easy telling you where all this began, in fact it's a very long story, but I guess I'll start at the beginning...

A 13 year old boy is lying in his bed nice and comfortable with a smile plastered on his face whatever he was dreaming about it was making him happy. It was all peaceful in the room no noise, no cars going by just silence when all of a sudden '_ding ding ding ding' _echoed through the room. The boy's eyes shot open at the sudden noise and scanned the room for danger. He quickly relaxed when he realised it was his alarm clock and groaned as he stretched to turn it off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, which seemed to disagree with getting up. The boy glanced at his calendar and sighed "Monday the worst day of the week" he muttered to himself as he got off his bed and started to get ready.

Once he had brushed his teeth, washed his face, got dressed and had breakfast he started to prepare his school bag. "Let's see Maths, English, Science, P.E and Geography, _great," _the boy said. This boy's name was James and he lived in a normal sized village on the outskirts of London. He had always had an ambition to go on some adventure somewhere, he didn't think that his routine of get up, get ready, go to school, work, come home, sleep was good enough. He wanted to be wild and free but he knew it wouldn't happen, not in this life at least.

James was just about to leave his house when he heard a whisper. He shook it off however thinking his imagination was getting to him and walked out the door saying goodbye to his mum and started walking down the path to the nearest bus stop. He was taking in all the scenes that he usually saw on his way there when he glanced at his watch and his eyes went wide. "What the crap it's 8:05 already," he yelled and his normal relaxed walk turned into a frantic sprint. The final corner before the bus stop came into his view and he started to turn his sprint into a jog. He rounded the corner to be greeted by the bus stop and his good friend George waving at him and gestured for him to hurry up.

James smiled and did as he asked and started to sprint again, as he reached his friend he slowed to a stop and asked "How long have you been waiting," George responded by saying "about 10, 15 minutes. What kept you?"

"I duno probably forgot to change my alarm again."

"You mean you couldn't be bothered to get up when your alarm went off," George added with a smug smile. "Pretty much yeah." Was all he got in reply.

"James, bus is here" George said.

James looked over his shoulder and sure enough the school bus was rounding the corner. "Looks like I made it just in time," James said as he smiled.

"Lucky sod," George said.

"What was that," James asked with an evil look.

"Nothing" George said quickly.

George and James stopped the bus and got on and all they saw where kid shouting and screaming to be heard over all the noise.

The bus ride was the usual boring journey whilst being deafened by rowdy kids, nothing out of the ordinary there but something strange stood out on this journey. James could have sworn that he saw a purple glow. He kept watching the glow until the bus passed it. "Did you see that," he asked.

"See what?" Asked George.

"That purple light in the bushes."

George gave his friend an odd look and asked "you feeling alright?"

James just chuckled and said "Not really."

As the bus pulled up to the school gates James and George sighed at another day at school.

**(Line Here)**

A small ape is running as fast as its legs could take it, it appeared to be carrying some form of note in one hand and a wooden club in the other. The ape came to a stop when he reached his destination and he started to shake nervously. He walked up to a much larger ape, who seemed to be a guard, and said nervously "I have an important message for lord Gaul; I must see him at once." The larger ape just nodded and opened the gate. Just as the smaller ape passed through the gate the large ape said "I'd watch out if I were you, lord Gaul is in a bad mood." As he finished speaking he began to laugh which only made the smaller ape quiver in fear as he took the first steps into the crumbling castle.

The small ape passed through the massive corridors one by one until he came across a rather large door with a sign that read '_Lord Gaul's quarters'_. The smaller ape gulped 'this is it' he thought as he knocked on the door. He waited' shaking nervously still. Then a gruff voice almost in a shout said "enter" and the smaller ape did as instructed. As he entered the room he saw sickening sights puddles of blood, body's of his fellow brethren who had not impressed their king and the heads of dragons slain by Gaul himself. He noticed Gaul looking straight at him with a look of impatiens in his eyes. "What have you disturbed me for whelp?" Gaul asked almost ready to kill something.

"I-I have a-an important m-message for y-you my lord," the small ape managed to choke out as he held out the piece of paper to his king. "Give me that!" Gaul quietly said as he snatched the piece of paper out of his minion hands causing the small ape to jump back in surprise. Gaul silently read the note and his expression grew darker and darker as he read the note. When he read the last part of the note he threw it to the side "Grrrrrrrrr" he yelled as he pulled out one of his swords and slashed at the smaller ape. The smaller ape's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blade coming striate at him and then, nothing he was just standing there but, 3 seconds later his neck started to pour blood and then his head slid off squirting blood all the way to the ground. His head had slid off one way whilst his body went the other; collapsing in a puddle of blood.

When Gaul had calmed down he picked up the note again and read it again just in case he read it wrong. The note read '_Lord Gaul this is the general officer commanding the northern region defences. I'm sorry to inform that we have lost are main out posts due to Dragon forces. This outpost was the one that was preventing Dragon forces from reaching are command fort 2 miles south of it. I have to tell you that all ape forces are withdrawing from all northern regions because of this loss. Unfortunately I have more bad news for you, because the Dragon attack was so quick we didn't have enough time to evacuate the command bunker which resulted in the loss of my right-hand man, my attack co-ordinator and two of my captains. I beg for your forgiveness my lord, I had no idea that they were going to attack._

_Yours sincerely General Macasive.' _

Gaul's rage had built up again by now and he thought 'of course it would be you Macasive you fail me every time. Even with a simple mission, protect the Northern line you still fail me.'

This was a big disaster for the apes because the Northern line was their strongest defence in there army and with it gone the Dragon army would be able to take out there other defences from behind. Even Gaul had to admit the Dragon army made a very good tactical decision.

Gaul thought he had to tell his master this and did so. He walked down a couple of corridors to find his masters door he knocked and waited until he heard a rough 'enter' and pushed open the door. He bowed down as he took a few steps into the room and said "Malfor I have brought bad news you may want to see." Gaul said. Malfor turned around to face Gaul. "Rise" he said and Gaul did so "what bad news have you brought to me Gaul." He asked with agitation in his voice. Gaul explained about the Northern loss and that General Macasive would be punished. "YOU BET HE WILL" growled Malfor causing Gaul to step back a bit. "How do you propose we counter this loss Malfor?" Gaul asked after a long silence. "We can't counter anything with this pathetic excuse for an army of yours we need something to crush the Dragon army in their advance." Malfor replied. Gaul grew angry at Malfor's insult but tried not to show it in case he was killed.

Then Malfor remembered something "I have an idea, follow me," and with Gaul started to follow Malfor. Malfor stopped we he came to a wall he looked back at Gaul and said "watch." Malfor pulled back a brick, twisted it 180 degrees then pushed it back in place. Moments later a small part of the wall slid back and the moved to the side to reveal a secret room. Malfor looked back only to find a wide eyed Gaul. "Come on" he growled as he walked into the room, his growl was enough to make Gaul snap out of his stunned gaze and he quickly stood by Malfor. The room was fairly large but plain as well, there was nothing in the room apart from a very large purple crystal. "What is this Malfor?" Gaul asked puzzled. "_This _is the thing that is going to win the war." Malfor said plainly. "How exactly is a large purple crystal going to win a war?" Gaul questioned. Malfor sighed and explained how the crystal works "this crystal will transport the most promising young worriers from another world to this world which we have to hope agree to be on our side of the war. There is a down side though the crystal wont transport the worriers here they will transport them somewhere in the world, which is why I need you to tell your men to find them were ever they end up. Can you handle a simple task like that?" Malfor asked the last bit with slight annoyance. Gaul immediately caught the annoyance in Malfor's voice and said "It will be done Malfor." Malfor just nodded and began the process of making the crystal begin its search.

**(Line Here)**

It had been a very long day for George and James they were so relieved to get off the bus home knowing that they could chill for the rest of the day. "My God that took longer than it should!" James exclaimed.

"You're telling me my lessons were much worse than yours." George replied.

"Really you think that art, music, P.E, maths and I.C.T are bad?" James asked disbelieving.

"Well when you put it that way, it does make sense." At this they both laughed and came to a crossroad that leads to their separate houses. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop, right?" asked James.

"That you will," George replied and with that they went their separate ways. Night came quickly for James he was just getting ready for bed, when he felt so tired he felt he could fall asleep over the sink. He managed to resist falling asleep until he got into bed once in bed however he was out cold, and unbeknownst to him, he was about to have the strangest night he will ever have.

**A/N: wow I got so hooked on this that I went to the two thousand mark :0. The dragon army isn't an army of dragons it's an army of cheetahs and moles who work under the orders of the Guardians. This story is after the Warfang mission in the Legend of Spyro third game except after the mission they don't attack straight away (this will give the story length and give me the chance to set up romances ;). Thank you for reading this so far I promise that it will have more action in the upcoming chapters. This is Crafty-Boy-FTW signing off for today. Peace. **


	2. unexspected meeting

**Heroes from another World**

**Hello everyone sorry for the tremendously long update I got so caught up in school and homework so apologies, again. This is chapter two of my story and to your joy or dismay I'm going to carry on with it.**

**Thanks to spyrofan34 for encouragement. :D**

**Anyway disclaimer then story I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything Spyro relate, I swear!**

**(Line Here)**

**Chapter 2**

As James' dreams engulfed him he began to smile, the dreams of happy memories flooded his mind. Then that smile was gone and his sleeping face showed a look of confusion. He could see a strange room filled with hundreds of books, there were strange potions scattered throughout the room and there was massive object that appeared to be an hour glass except it didn't appear to be filled with sand. He thought it was filled with, well he didn't really know what it was filled with except it was a bright blue.

'This is weird_,_' James thought.

'To you it is,' said an old voice. James' eyes immediately shot open to get him out of his dream, but to his horror when he opened his eyes he saw none only then room he had just been dreaming of. "Good to see you are finally awake young one," the voice called out again.

"WHO SAID THAT," James practically screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for hiding," said the voice this time coming from behind James. James instinctively spun round and got into a defensive stance. He immediately tensed in shock and awe at the creature before him. Towering over James was a dragon that stood at least twelve feet tall and was about eighteen feet in length, the Dragon was a blue/gray colour, and it had bull looking horns and a beard. By the dragons appearance it appeared to be quite old. "Hello young one," the dragon said. James just slowly looked up to the dragon's face he pointed slightly at the dragon and said "b... bi... big." The old dragon chuckled at James' surprised expression and said "what do you expect a dragon to look like James," with a grin.

James' surprise only increased 'this dragon knows my name?' James thought.

"Of course I do, you _are_ chosen after all," the dragon answered blankly.

James just stared "you can read my mind as well?" he squeaked.

"Of course I can, I am the chronicler after all." Replied the dragon know as the 'chronicler.'

James' shocked expression was starting to fade; he thought it was all just a dream. "The _chronicler_ what's that?" James asked.

The Chronicler smiled "the chronicler is a title given to a dragon that takes care of this collection of books," he said looking around the library. James started to look around the collection of books amazed at how many there were. "What are they about?" James asked as he picked up a book that caught his interest, it read '_Spyro'_. "They contain the past of everyone in this land," replied the Chronicler. James was interested "hmm really," he said and curiously opened the book. He was yet again stunned as the book floated above his hand and the picture in the book started to move and change.

(A/N: Just imagine that the legend of Spyro games were shown in the book apart from the end of the third game because this is where this story takes place.)

"Wow, that poor bastard has been through too much for someone his age." James said with sympathy. "Indeed he has, but it is Spyros's job to save the world, after all he is the purple dragon of legend,"

James looked up to the Chronicler who had moved next to him "the purple dragon of legend, what's special about him other than being purple?" James asked.

"James the purple dragon of legend is different to other dragons not only for his colour but for his ability..."

"What ability?" James interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," replied the Chronicler. "As I was saying the purple dragon of legend has a special ability, which is being able to learn _and_ master all the fore elements and before you ask they are earth, fire, ice and electricity," the Chronicler explained.

"Oh, that sounds so cool," James said awed.

"Yes cool, but I didn't bring you here just to talk about the purple dragon, I brought you here to inform you," said the Chronicler suddenly becoming serious. The sudden change tone caught James' attention "What do you mean by _inform_ me?" he asked

"Not just you James," James gave a confused look to the chronicler "you will need some help in your quest that is why the crystal has brought a friend to help you." By now James was completely confused "what quest, who's going to help me, what's this crystal, WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!" James shouted annoyed with the fact that there weren't enough answers. "I think he'll be here any time now," the chronicler said ignoring James' outburst. "Who" asked James but got his answer when he turned round.

**(Line Here)**

George began to awake when he heard a familiar shout that said _'WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT' _but what really caught George's attention was a voice that was a complete mystery to him. The voice said '_I think he'll be here any time now.' 'Who's he?" _George thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

**(Line Here)**

"Hey George, how the hell did you get here did you get here!" James exclaimed.

"Arr, my head, it feels like crap. What happened?" George asked puzzled.

"Yeah what happened, why are we here?" James asked turning to the Chronicler.

The Chronicler sighed "Very well if you must know, the dragon kingdom is in peril."

"Of course something had to be in danger... wait did you say _**dragon**_ kingdom?" James asked.

"Indeed I did James, you see you and your friend have been chosen by the crystal to save the world from a terrible evil that intends to use you two to take over the world," finished the Chronicler. "WHAT?" shouted George who had snapped out of his confused state.

"Yeah, what," agreed James.

"It is true, it is written," stated the Chronicler.

"Written, what do you mean by written?"

The Chronicler moved towards a bookcase and a book flew out and moved towards James and George. As the book opened to the first page the Chronicler said "This shows us what you two are here for," he explained. The book showed a drawing of a glowing purple crystal and a purple dragon except this dragon was a darker shade of purple than Spyro. "Who's that?" asked James puzzled. "That is Malfor the legendary purple dragon before Spyro except his thirst for power got to him and he went corrupt. The purple crystal you see in the picture is the thing that is going to send you to the Dragon Kingdom," the Chronicler explained strangely calm.

"James where are we, who's that, what's going on!" exclaimed George. James suddenly realised that his friend had only just arrived and had no idea what all this was about, although he still didn't really know what all this was either.

"If you let me explain I will," said an agitated Chronicler.

"George this is the Chronicler and he's trying to tell us why we're here, so I suggest you stay quiet for at least one minuet." James said to George and George nodded slowly. "You were saying."

"Right, as I was saying that purple crystal has a special ability, which is being able to teleport, someone from one world to another. Malfor intends to use this power to use you two to help him in the war that has engulfed the Dragon Kingdom." The Chronicler let this sink in.

"O.K so what you're saying is that we have to help an evil force win a war?" asked James.

"You know I don't really want to do that." George said coming out of his shocked state.

"I'm not saying that at all," said the chronicler.

"But didn't you just…" George began, the Chronicler held up a paw to silence him.

"I know what I said George, you only misinterpreted it. I did say Malfor intended to use you two I didn't say you had to." all the Chronicler received were confused looks from the two teens before him. "The crystal teleports you, but not where the crystal is," explained the Chronicle. "Oh" was their answer and James spoke up "So I'm guessing that this Malfor character is going to try to find us after we're teleported?"

"That is correct James. But you can either join him or join fight with his enemies."

"Who are?" George asked.

"I was just getting to that George. Malfors enemies are the Guardians who are in command of the Dragon Army. They have been training the next purple dragon of legend, Spyro, to stop Malfor. If you find them and you get them to trust you then you could, as your kind says, be in business." Said the Chronicler.

"Guess we don't have a choice do we?" asked James. "Actually you do, I can counteract the crystals power with my own enabling you to stay home, but the Dragon Kingdom will have to fight this war without the ones who can stop it," the Chronicler said.

"Give us a minuet I, need to talk this over with George." The Chronicler nodded and walked over to a bookcase.

James spoke in a hushed voice "George I think we should help this _Dragon Kingdom_ it sounds like it's in deep shit."

"James you can't be serious about going to some world we don't even know about."

"I'm serious George; we need to help this world, we are supposedly the ones to save it after all."

"But what about this other purple dragon of Legend, Spyro was it, do it."

"Because he can't do it alone George."

George looked at James; he saw something in his eyes. They showed excitement.

"James why do you really want to go to this world?"

"Because I've been waiting for something interesting like this to happen my entire life. You're not going to turn down an adventure are you George?

"We don't even know if this is a dream."

"Then let's find out."

George looked at the Chronicler then back at James and nodded before saying "I'm with y'a all the way mate." James smiled and they both walked up to the Chronicler and James spoke up "Take us to the Dragon Kingdom we are ready and willing to fight."

"Are you sure you are ready," the Chronicler asked. They both nodded. "Very well then, but I must warn you that once you are teleported, you will be on your own."

"Don't worry, we know how to look after are self's." George pointed out. "But we might need some weapons though."

"Don't worry I will send some weapons to you upon your arrival of the Dragon Kingdom."

"O.K then George I think we should get going, the world won't save itself you know. Thank you Chronicler hopefully we will see you again in the near future."

"You can count on that James but now you are right you must leave. Good bye and good luck, both of you," and with that a purple light began to glow, engulfing the room with a bright blue light. So bright that James and George had to shield their eye. When they reopened them they found themselves standing in the middle of a large forest. They looked at each other and then around them, they soon came to a conclusion that they had no idea where they were or what direction to go in.

James sighed and looked at George "George…"

"Yeah"

"What kind of shit have we gotten into this time?"

**(Line Here)**

**CLIFFHANGER hahahahaha. I finally managed to get enough free time to get this update up. Yet agein I'm so sorry for the long update, fingers crossed that they will get quicker. I want you to know that I am looking for some OCs because as I said in the last chapter 'I might add some romances' I ment it, so please give me two female dragons and one male dragon (who has to be a local bully James or George have to beat up.)**

**Thank you for reading**

**crafty-boy-FTW over and out. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 a new land

**Heroes from another World**

**Hello again you know it's me the guy that hasn't updated for over a month, I'm very sorry for that it's just sometimes I get too much homework, things after school and all the annoying stuff that keeps me from writing for you guys! Just a quick notice's, I've got all my OC's I need thanks to shade-fang for the OC's that we might meet today or another chapter and I have added POV's, give me a PM if you think I should use POV's or my usual writing style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro (although I would like to.)**

**Chapter 3**

(James' POV)

As me and George scanned our surroundings we couldn't tell where we were or what this place was. All I knew was that we were in some random forest with no idea which way to go or what to do. After about five minutes of looking around we decided to sit down and think about what our next move would be. As I glanced up towards George I could see him thinking, with his fist supporting his chin and his eye pointing towards the ground with scrunch eye brows it was more than obvious that he was really concentrating. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention; it was what he was wearing.

"George where did you get that hoody?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"What hoody?" he asked and looked down his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the material of the hoody to get a better view of it. The hoody he wore was a fantastic, bright white. It looked very well made and fit George perfectly. But the strange part of the hoody was that it had five strange symbols that were arranged in a neat pattern, which looked like a diamond. There was a symbol that was red and was in the shape of what appeared to be a flame and it was placed at the top of the diamond shaped pattern. There was a green coloured symbol that looked like rocks flying about and it was on the right side of the diamond. There was a yellow symbol that had a lightning bolt in the middle of it and it was placed at the bottom of the diamond. The fourth symbol was a light blue with what looked like shards of ice in the middle of it. There was one last symbol that I couldn't make out what it was supposed to resemble. It had a grey outline with a brighter white in the centre and the symbol was two light blue swords crossing each other and there was a light blue line's that connected the four outer symbols to the centre one.

"This shit is getting weirder and weirder, what the hell is this?" George exclaimed.

"I don't know, but that does look pretty cool," I said trying to lighten the situation.

"Hey you've got one as well," George said.

I gave him a confused look and then looked down. I was surprised to see that he was telling the truth! I had a hoody on with the same diamond pattern except my hoody was a different colour to Georges and it had different symbols as well. My hoody was as black as the night and the symbol at the top of the pattern was a lighter green than George's symbol and it had lighter green bubbles in the middle of it. The symbol on the right was a crimson colour and it had a thick mist in the centre hat looked more like shock waves or something. The symbol at the bottom was very dark mix of purple and black mist, and the symbol on the left was grey with a slight bit of brown mixed in and the symbol was the shape of a gust of wind. Like George's I had a strange symbol in the middle and my one had a read ring around it then the same black background and then the symbol, which was a red skull, and like George's hoody the four outer symbols were connected to the centre one with red lines instead of blue ones.

"I like it, I like it," I said as I looked at my new outfit.

"If you're done checking yourself out, can we think of something now?" George said impatiently.

Just as I started to turn my attention back to the task at hand I heard a metallic clank, like something metal was suddenly dropped. We looked towards the sound quickly, expecting an attacker that had dropped his weapon. When we saw nothing we grew more cautious. We saw two sheaths with a handle sticking out of each one.

(George's POV)

As we looked around us, we expected to see someone or something jump out at us. But when I saw the sheaths I remembered something the Chronicler said.

'_I will send some weapons to you upon your arrival of the Dragon Kingdom.'_

These must be the weapons he was talking about. I looked over towards James who was, with his fighting personality, in a fighting stance looking around frantically.

"James calm down for God's sake," I said trying to calm my paranoid friend.

"Hey someone's out there," James exclaimed.

"Don't you remember what the Chronicler said," he shook his head and I sighed "The bit about '_I'll send you some weapons"_

"Ohhhh, that bit," he said as he realised why the weapons were there.

We went forward and picked up the swords and examined them. James unsheathed his sword and did some fancy moves. "Show off," I muttered.

"These are pretty cool," He stated.

They were and like our hoody's they were different. James' handle was a fine black metal and at the bottom of the handle was a dark purple gem, whilst mine was a well-polished silver with a blue gem at the base of the handle.

As we were inspecting the fine weapons I heard a noise, not the sound of metal but the sound of a twig breaking under someone's weight. We looked at each other and span round faster than a tornado to face towards the darkness of the forest. We heard steps, a lot of them. It was about now that we realised that we weren't alone.

"Think there friendly?" I asked.

"How should I know?" James replied in a hushed voice.

The footsteps came closer and closer and when we saw something come out of the bushes we looked on surprised. There before us was an ape about the size of us! It carried a spear and had strange markings on its face.

"I'm not sure whether to be confused or cautious," James said pointing his sword at the ape after 'cautious'. I followed his example and drew my sword and pointed it at the ape. We might not have been the best swords men of all time but we knew how to hold our own.

But as I thought this more and more apes came out until there were twenty of them circling us, with swords and spears. Just as we thought that things couldn't get any worse a **massive** ape came out of the darkness and it was huge. It must have been at least four of us put together.

"Shit," was all we could say.

"You two are coming with us," the ape said in a gruff voice.

(James' POV)

"I don't fucking think so mate," I said nicely.

"Don't speak to me like that tine whelp, you are coming with us."

"I speak to you the way I want to dip shit, get the hell out of here or will cut you all apart!" I said raising my voice at the end. All I got was a chorus of laughs. I felt like stabbing that thing in the face and as I took a step forward George put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me as if to say '_wait for the right moment.'_ I nodded.

"Enough!" the big ape shouted, silencing all those around him. "This argument bores me, seize them." Two apes walked up to us and as one of them went to grab me I swung my sword upwards, making contact with the ape's arm and It fell to the ground and squirted blood. As the thing yelled in pain I span round its body and stabbed it straight through the back. It made a gurgling sound and slid of my sword, only to hit the ground with a thud. I looked over towards George and he had dealt with his enemy by spinning round and beheading it.

We then looked towards the large ape who looked stunned. He didn't stay that way for long as he then gave the order for the smaller apes to attack. We sliced and slashed our way through the apes, I ducked under one apes swing and stabbed another only to spin around and slice the other ones back. Another one went to stab me but I quickly dodged the attack, but the ape still had its sword pointing to where I would have been, if I didn't get out of the way. I swung my sword down, making contact with the ape's sword causing it to be stuck in the ground. I grabbed its head at smashed it down on its sword handle. It got stuck on its sword handle and I spun across its body and brought my sword down on another apes head that was about to swing at George from behind. He looked at me quickly and said a quick 'thanks' before going to kill another ape and so did I. We were on the last five but I saw the bigger ape running towards George.

"George, look out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I saw George face the ape and his eyes grew wide with surprise, only to close them to brace for the impact. But then out of nowhere a fire ball collided with the ape, causing it to fall to the side narrowly missing George. The problem now though was that I had a massive dead body coming towards me at high speed. I did what_ I _would call an idea which others would call a bad idea. I ran towards the body and felt the wind curl around my legs and I caught a glimpse of the wind shaped symbol glowing. I jumped and I felt myself be rocketed up by a strong gust of wind. I cleared the body and it smashed into a tree but I landed on my back, hard. I groaned but at the same time I thought '_whoa shit that was awesome.'_

(Rex's POV)

Me and shocker had been flying around on our usual patrol route. Nothing really happens on these patrols accept the odd spy trying to get through. Me and Rex had been partners in this war for two years now and had fought in some incredible battles.

"I getting tired of this," said Shocker. Shocker (a.k.a Shock) was an electric type and had blue scales, a lighter blue membrane for his wings and would always put others safety in front of his.

"Tired of what?" I asked. I was different to Shock in a few ways. The first being was that I was a fire type and like most fire types I had red scales which were a not-too-dark red and I had an orange membrane for my wings and I thought of myself as a fighter and a friendly guy.

"This bloody war, that's what," he stated.

"Yeah me to but we have to beat Malfor."

After about five minutes of nothing we heard, what sounded like an ape's cry of pain. We looked towards where we thought the cry came from and were surprised at what we saw. Down below us were two strange creatures fighting a squad of apes. They were killing the apes at an incredible rate, but they looked like they could use some help.

"Rex if there fighting apes that means they are friendlies," Rex said.

"Let's get down there then," I shouted to Shock since I was already in my dive.

I heard one of the strange creatures yell out to its friend 'George, lookout.'

I then saw the lead ape charging towards the thing supposedly called 'George'. Even though I didn't know who these creatures were, I still needed to help them. I shot a fire ball at the ape and it made direct contact with its chest, but the body was still traveling fast towards the other human! He then did something that shocked me; he began to run towards the corpse! I then noticed a faint glow on its clothing and it slowly became brighter which was followed by dust and leaves spinning round its legs in a current of wind. With one almighty leap the creature was shot up thirty feet, easily clearing the body but landing hard on the ground. I saw the creature's friend run up to him and help him up.

(George's POV)

When I saw James hit the ground and groan I though he hurt himself, again, and ran over to his side.

"Hey you ok?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Man I just survived a battle with twenty apes and a fall from thirty feet. I'm better than ok I'm fucking awesome!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly and held out my hand, He took it and I helped him up. By now the surviving apes had ran off, injured or not.

"Do you know here in the hell that fire ball came from," but as I said this I heard some wing beats behind be. James must have heard it to because we both turned around to face whatever it was. But we were surprised to see two familiar creatures that were known as dragons. Looks like James got his answer. We weren't as tense as we were when we were confronted by the apes but we still didn't know who or what to trust in this world. There was a moment of silence between us that wouldn't that long because if I know James then I'm sure he will break the silence, it being _'one' _of his talents.

"So urm, thanks for saving my friend," James said, I knew it.

"It's alright, we thought you could use are help," the red dragon said. He sounded about eighteen, which means he was five years older than us.

"Who were those guys," James asked pointing to the trees that the apes came from.

"They are our enemy's and I think there your enemy's now as well," stated the blue dragon with a slightly rougher voice and looked about the same age as the red one.

"Well if were on the same side, could you answer a question for us?" James asked relaxing his stance causing me and the dragons to do the same.

"I guess, what is it?" asked the red dragon.

"Do you know where we can find Spyro," James asked and the dragons looked at each other. They shrugged and looked back at us.

"Well Spyro is in the dragon city, called Warfang," answered the blue dragon.

"Could you take us there? We need to speak to him," I asked.

"Um, sure. But it's difficult to get in if you can't fly," said the red dragon with a grin. Me and the blue dragon got his idea and we both said "ohh" whilst smiling. We looked towards James and he got the idea and his face fell into a very displeased face.

"We're gonna have to fly aren't we?" he said. All he got were nodding heads. He sighed.

"Well… Fuck."

**There you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it hope you read it and hope you reviewed it. Like I said I have got all the OC's I need.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**crafty-boy-FTW signing off. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 arrival

**Heroes from another World**

**Hello again people, it's me crafty-boy-FTW uploading again on my Brothers 9****th**** birthday! I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R and most of all enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spyro related.**

**(Shock's POV)**

The creature's friend, called James, was obviously not happy at the thought of flying which told me he probably had a fear of heights. But if he and his friend wanted to get to Spyro then he would have to fly.

"Look James if you want to get to Warfang then you're gonna have to fly," the creature called George said to his friend.

"I know but you know me and my fear of heights," said the other creature. But as he said this, a strange symbol on his clothing started to glow a crimson colour. Moments later waves of crimson circled James' body, flowing across his limbs and torso. Me, Rex and George backed up slightly and were surprised at what was happening. After a few seconds the strange crimson waves were absorbed into James' body. He seemed to look at his arms where the last of the crimson was being absorbed in surprise, and out of the corner of my I saw the strange symbol that had once been glowing fade back to its original colour. He then looked at us.

"What the hell was that?" he asked quietly.

None of us answered which made it clear no one knew.

"How do you feel?" George asked "I mean you just absorbed some strange crimson stuff."

"I don't know what that stuff was but… I feel better about flying," he said puzzled.

"So that _stuff_ got rid of your fear?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Well not entirely, I still feel a bit nervous but it's not enough to stop me." James said turning to Rex.

We all nodded and sighed in relief. But we were all still curious as to what those crimson waves were. '_Maybe the guardians will know' _I thought. We all decided to set off quickly because we would soon run out of daylight. George got on Rex's back and held onto his two horns, and I had James on my back doing the same as George.

"Ok my friend, let's go." George said and Rex nodded. Rex started to flap his wings and soon he and George were in the air.

"Well I guess we should go join um huh?" James asked and I nodded. I prepared to take flight, but before I could take off I heard James say "hey, could you take it slow," I felt a smirk form on my lips. "I mean I haven't got rid of my fear completely yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet." I had shot up into the sky before he could finish. After a few moments we finally got to George and Rex's height and they started to laugh when they saw James' stunned face, his blue eyes wide and his short dark brown hair messy and sticking up.

"You fucking asshole!" James shouted at me, causing George and Rex to laugh harder.

"Hey we're running out of time and you were boring me," I countered smirking again.

"Yeah whatever," James said rolling his eyes.

"Ok joke over, we need to get to Warfang." George said.

**(James' POV)**

The two dragons started to set out in the supposed direction of Warfang and I couldn't help but wonder what will happen to me and George in this world. It was certainly a shock when we spoke to the Chronicler in are dreams only to wake up and find are self's in some random forest in some war were supposed to help win. To be honest, this is the adventure that I've been waiting for. But then I began to think '_what if there's something bigger to this whole thing than we think?'_ but only time would answer that question. I drifted away from my thoughts and looked down towards the forest below. Being up this high had made me face my fears and I'm glad I did. I think my fear of heights is gone, I hope.

"Hey err James is it?" asked the blue dragon I was riding.

"That's right," I said.

"Well I've been wandering, what did you do to those apes to make them attack you?"

"Well they tried to take me and George as prisoners or something and I told them to fuck off, they didn't and they tried to get us so we killed them." I explained. The dragon didn't say anything after that and I suddenly realised that I don't know these dragon's names.

"You know I never caught your name," I said casually.

The blue dragon glanced back at me and said "Shocker, names Shocker but you can call me Shock if you want I mean everyone does." He pointed his head towards the red dragon. "That's Rex and he's been my partner in this war for two years now."

"Seen lots of battles before?"

Shock sighed "A lot of them I don't like to recall," and I decided to leave it there.

I noticed that we were high up now. The trees looked like grass spreading for miles and I sighed in relief. I imagined what it would have been like to navigate and survive in that wood if we had to walk to Warfang. I'd always had a passion for flying, despite my fear of heights and being up here in afternoon sky on the back of a dragon was in describable.

**(Line Here)**

**(George's POV)**

It has been about ten minutes since we set off and me and James had, kind of, got to know these two dragons. They told us a bit about Warfang and what we should expect. They said that there were quite a lot of dragons there and that it's a massive city and when they said massive I'm guessing that they meant MASSIVE. I looked over to James when they mentioned that there were a lot of tall buildings in the city and expected to see him groan. But when he looked calm and interested I looked at him shocked '_that stuff must have affected him more than I thought'_ I thought.

Then I noticed what looked like a large wall running across the horizon.

"Hey guys I can see a wall over there," I said pointing towards the wall and they all looked in that direction.

"Yep that's definitely Warfang, we should get there in five more minutes," said Rex.

So we waited another five minutes in the sky and by that time me and James were staring at the city of Warfang. Shock and awe took over us as we took in all the sites of the city. It was massive. With buildings hundreds of feet high and a mass of shops and houses scattered below. This place was a maze, a more pleasant maze than the dense wood that we were stuck in but still a maze. There was a large complex which looked like a school and I could make out a few dragons flying and walking around and a mix of other creatures. I heard the two dragon's chuckle as they realised are awed state.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked Shock receiving two nodding heads.

"Well were home, we have to take you to are general first though, its standard procedure." Said Rex

James and I nodded in understanding but I couldn't help to ask "Who is your general anyway?"

"Well for a start he's called Shade and he's probably the best tactician you will ever meet. He hates the darkness more than anyone. The reason for this is because he and his sister were taken as eggs to the dark master Malfore and turned into his slaves. He and his sister were turned into ferocious killers of the dark with four elements of darkness: Wind, poison, fear and shadow. After the Dark masters spell was broken on him and his sister by Spyro he immediately came here to Warfang to help the fight against the darkness." Shock explained and Rex took over.

"At first he was rejected for his past and so was his sister but after a while everyone came to realise that none of it was there fault. Shade proved himself to the guardians in the arena against all his classmates during his training to be a solider and when his captain was killed in the middle of a battle he took over and won the battle for us. This proved that Shade deserved the rank he now has and has had a very high success rate since then despite his age. He managed to get rid of three of his dark elements poison, wind and fear but he was unable to get rid of shadow. He also learned the element he should have had when he hatched which is fire and even though he managed to get rid of most of his dark element's he still has pitch black scales as dark the night, kind of like that outfit your wearing James." As Rex finished that last bit he looked over to James with a suspicious look. James seemed to read his thoughts as he said "Hey I'm no Darkness slave I woke up in that forest with this thing on remember, and if I recall me and George were fighting your enemy's as well."

"Oh yeah, you're right… um… sorry for doubting you it's just hard to trust some creature I've never seen before."

"Quick note we're called humans and second it's all right I wouldn't trust me if I were you, some strange being wearing the dark colours and all, nothing to be concerned about." James joked causing small chuckles to be heard amongst our group.

A large building came into view. It looked like a temple and had large steps leading towards a massive entrance surrounded by large pillars. The building was high but not like the massive buildings.

"Well here we are, The Dragon temple," Rex said as he landed. I got of him and wobbled slightly as my feet came in contact with the ground but I soon stabilised. I looked over and saw James and Shock had landed next to us.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said this place was massive," James said looking around.

"Told you, but if you're done let's go inside." Shock said.

We all walked up the steps leading towards the massive entrance. I noticed that there were two guards in what looked like a uniform and they also carried a spear each. Using my logic, I guessed that they were in the uniform the army wears here. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that behind the hood of the uniform was the face of a chaeta.

"Guess dragons aren't the only thing here," James whispered whilst leaning over to me. I just looked at him and nodded.

The two chaeta guards seemed to look at us suspiciously and began to talk to Shock and Rex.

"Who do you have with you?" The guard on the right asked.

"We have two outsiders that need to speak with general Shade immediately," Shock said. The two guards looked at each other, then at us and then back to the two dragons.

"Alright go through," The guard on the left said as he and the other guard pushed the door open. We began to walk inside and once we were through the door the two guards pulled the door closed.

I looked around the room. Torches were symmetrically positioned on pillars throughout a long corridor. The floor was a well-kept wood made of oak and the pillars and celling were made of a grey stone.

"The generals' room is this way," Shock said as he began to walk down the hallway. Me and James looked at each other before following the dragon. We didn't know what to expect of this general Shade, but I thought with a back story like his he was going to be the strict, tolerate no shit kind of general.

"This is it," Shock said before knocking on the door. We heard a voice (that sounded how an average eighteen year old would sound)say 'come in' and Shock pushed the door open. Upon entering we saw several tables with maps and papers on them with red ink circling points and lines pointing in many directions on the different maps. In the middle of the room was a much larger table with a much larger map on it. There was one dragon around that table that I assumed was Shade.

"Report," Shade said.

"Sir we have something you might want to see," said Rex.

"Well, what is it," Shade said as he turn around to face us. His face showed a look of confusion, surprise and caution all at once.

"Sir, this is James" Rex said pointing his head to James "and this is George" doing the same for me.

"We found these two fighting a squad of apes in the lost forest, we came to help them and they told us that they need to speak with Spyro," Shock explained. Shades expression lightened a bit.

"Very well I'll take you to him, but first…" he turned to James "why are you wearing the darkness colours?"

"I woke up in that forest with this on," James said plainly but it seemed to be enough of an answer for Shade as he nodded.

As we started to follow Shade I heard James mutter 'great, more walking.' I just rolled my eyes. We soon came to two large doors. Shade knocked on the door and shouted to someone probably through the door "it's general Shade, open up." With that the two doors were opened by another pair of chaeta guards.

"You two wait outside, we need a privet meeting with the guardians and Spyro." Shade said and the two chaeta's nodded and bowed in respect before they left. As they were leaving they gave me and James a strange look which I countered with a look of my own. When they had left and closed the door I faced back to room before me.

**(James' POV)**

The room Shade had brought us to was a circular and had a massive dragon statue in the middle of the room. We didn't have time to get a good look of the room because we soon heard the sound of feet hitting the floor coming towards us, or in this case paws. We soon came face to face with six dragons four of the six were about the size of the Chronicler and looked old and wise. There colour also varied between them as well but there colours were exactly the same as the symbols on Georges hoodie. The two smaller dragons looked about Shades age, eighteen, one of them was black like Shade and had a feminine look to her and standing beside her was the guy we had been told to find. With his purple scales I immediately knew who this was.

Spyro.

**Is this a cliff hanger? I think so. ;) Thanks for reading and if you could, could you review? It gives me a feeling of pride and success when I hear your comments It will also give me confidence which will get chapters up faster.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and special thanks to shade-fang for the OC: Shade. I said it before but just so I don't get OC requests instead of reviews I'll say it again, I have all my OC's now.**

**Hope you all are enjoying it so far, don't forget to Read and Review.**

**crafty-boy-FTW gone till next time. :D**


End file.
